


Wings of Desire

by Raven (singlecrow)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up is hard to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anita

There are times, Merlin thinks, where he entirely sympathises with Uther Pendragon and his thoughts on magic. None of these occasions has so far occurred when he's been sitting cross-legged on thin air approximately fifty feet above the castle, but, he continues, reflectively, there's a first time for everything.

"Merlin!" yells Gaius, through the downdraft and furious flapping of wings, "what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" he yells back. "I woke up here!"

Although, from what Merlin can make out of his expression from this height, Gaius looks disbelieving, Merlin is in fact telling the absolute truth. He woke up with with an excellent view of Camelot, large, bedraggled wings, and feeling himself fall, started to flap. Arthur has gone to stall his father. Gaius is consulting his books. The knights of Camelot have started to scour the countryside for the sorceror. 

Gwen has tried very hard not to laugh hysterically and has spent the last half an hour piling straw in one corner of the castle front courtyard. "For when you land!" she yelled up while she did it. Merlin is trying very hard not to think about that part.

Unfortunately, it is just as Uther steps out into the courtyard that Merlin finally gives up the fight with gravity. The feathers disappear eventually, as do the scars. Tomatoes in his hair are more difficult. 

 


End file.
